A display substrate includes a display region, and the display region includes a plurality of pixel units arranged in an array. A ratio of an area of a light-transmitting region of the pixel unit to an area of the entire pixel unit is called as an aperture ratio. By improving the aperture ratio, brightness of a display apparatus is improved and power consumption of a backlight unit is reduced.